The invention concerns a door-mounted device serving as a guard for prevention of clamping injuries in connection with door closing movements.
Each door is a potential source of injuries inasmuch as the door, when being opened, forms a gap between the door leaf and the door frame on the door-suspension or hinge side. It easily happens that one or a couple of fingers are inadvertently introduced into the gap thus formed and are seriously injured, should the door close before the fingers are withdrawn. This danger is particularly imminent in the case of small children playing on the floor adjacent an open door. The child may be on the outside of the door and happen to introduce some of his fingers or a hand into the gap as he is about to get up and in doing so supports himself by placing his other hand on the door leaf, thus closing the door without first retracting his fingers from the gap. Also grown-ups may, of course, easily find themselves in an equivalent situation.
The devices hitherto presented to solve this problem do, however, fail to be entirely satisfactory, which has strongly contributed to the non-existing use of any construction of this nature in any doors of any kind in any one environment.